Mobile communication systems were developed to provide the subscribers with voice communication services on the move. Recently, mobile communication systems have evolved to the level of supporting high speed data communication services beyond the early voice-oriented services. However, resource shortages and user requirements for higher speed services have spurred evolution towards increasingly more advanced mobile communication systems.
As one of the next-generation mobile communication systems to meet such requirements, the long term evolution (LTE) system is being standardized in the 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP). LTE is a technology designed to provide high speed packet-based communication of up to 100 Mbps. In order to accomplish this goal, discussions are being held on several schemes. One scheme is for reducing the number of nodes located in a communication path by simplifying a configuration of the network and another scheme is for maximally approximating wireless protocols to wireless channels.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus for effectively determining a terminal that will transmit or receive packets in packet-based wireless communication networks.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.